The Agent of the Moon
by N6V4
Summary: DISCLAIMER! ORIGINAL STORY! NOT A FANFIC! I am a girl who knows nothing about my origin. But when a secret agency finds me, I realize they hold the answers I've been looking for... I am not sure if it's worth it, but they are willing to train me and teach me about the beasts that were once thought only to lurk in the shadows of the mind. Is my past more important than my future?
1. Chapter 1

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 1

Well I suppose I should admit now that even I don't know where, when, or how my story started. Every time I try to remember my origin, my childhood, even my real name, my vision goes fuzzy and I come up blank. Anyways, my "name" is Silber, Agent Silber. I am told it means silver in German. I am a 16 year old girl about 5'8", have long silver-blonde scene hair, and I don't stand out much. Besides my eyes however, which are a deep gray with hints of blue by day, and a glowing silver hue by night. My earliest memory begins in downtown Haise, one of the biggest industrial cities in this country…

The cool night breeze felt cool on my face, but was soiled by all the pollution from the nearby factories. I was wearing some grey hoody, torn jeans, and worn out converse. But most importantly, I had my necklace of a crescent moon. I was walking down some asphalt street ridden with cracks, heading towards the park hoping to get away from all the smog and get some fresh air. After passing numerous streetlamps, I look up from the ground to see the park a couple blocks away. I happily pull off my hood, letting my hair cascade down and put my hands in my hoody pocket and start to half skip the rest of the way to the park.

Out of nowhere I hear a scream coming from the alley just a few yards in front of me. Instinctively, I put my hand over my moon necklace but I don't know why. I inch forward, hugging the wall till I get to the corner of the alley. I feel my heart thumping louder and faster as I prepare to look around the corner. I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and open them looking down the alley. Four figures- no beasts, were huddled over something. They were massive with black fur and pointed ears. I heard crunching and squelching noises coming from their direction. That's when I notice the bloody arm sticking out of the mass of these things.

I started to gasp but quickly put my hand over my mouth, and for good measure I hid around the corner. I kept my mouth covered until I knew I could keep my scream inside. I then closed my eyes, preparing to dash across the opening and make a run for the park. But my eyes open when I feel something pop inside my nose. I was confused until I saw two red splats on the ground. _Of course, a bloody nose in this kind of a situation!_ I thought. I quickly pinch my nose and start my dash to the park. My momentum disappeared as I ran right into one of the beasts, and I fell backwards. I catch myself, but look up to the beast towering over me, it looked it was grinning the way it bared its fangs. It lowered itself and licked up the blood on the ground. I started to crawl backwards trying to distance myself from this thing, only to find myself right at the feet of another one.

I screamed. I suppose what I should've done first is run but I guess I thought screaming would help my situation. It didn't. I finally scramble to my feet just as the beast behind me takes a swing with its claws. I felt multiple slices and searing pain explode on my back, as well as being shoved a good ten feet forward. Keeping my balance I use that momentum to start sprinting away as fast as I possibly can. Tears singe my eyes as the wind kicks up, thankfully not full of smog. My lungs sting from my sharp and fast breaths of cold air, and I hear my converse clack against the pavement.

As soon as I hit the park I slow down and look behind me. My heart drummed even faster when I saw the beasts chasing after me, their fangs flashing from the moonlight. I run to the nearest tree, jumping and grabbing at any branches I could find. Within seconds I found myself near the top, about 50 feet up. "Damn, it's amazing what you can do when you're about to die…" I pant. I feel the tree shudder as the beast tackle and claw at its trunk. I look down to see bark and dust fill the air, and out of nowhere, I feel the wind stop. Confused, I look around to see a caped figure walking in the direction of the tree. "Could this get any worse?" I mumble to myself.

Immediately, the beasts turn and look at the man, growling violently. The man stops, grabs his cape, and lifts it till his arm is parallel to the ground. I notice his left sleeve is empty, as he is missing an arm. The beasts then charge at this man, way faster than they did with me. I look back at the man, and what happens next confused me beyond reason. He was standing, but then blurred, appearing at the trunk of the tree. He lowered his arm, letting go of his cape as he turned back towards the beasts. They were frozen, then one by one, the split in half at the waste, blood spilling everywhere. I shriek, and the man's gaze turned to my direction. He blurred again, and was suddenly crouched right in front of me.

"We've been looking for you, Silber." He said in a low, calm voice. "You'll be a viable asset to the Himmel Agency." He grabbed my wrist and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 2

That's what brings us up to the present, as I have just woken up minutes ago. I don't know what this agency wants with me, but I assume I will be finding out shortly.

My eyes opened and I was greeted by a bright white room, filled with nothing but me. "There isn't even a door…" I mutter. I look down at myself, realizing I was in a surprisingly comfortable hospital gown. I reach for my necklace out of instinct, and my heart stops when I find myself grabbing at nothing. I look down, my eyes wide and I start breathing heavily.

Suddenly, a disembodied voice echoes in the room, "Don't worry, your equipment is safe and sound. We are only scanning you making sure everything is working properly." I look around the room once more, wondering where even the light was coming from. This room was basically a featureless cube, maybe 6'x6'. After I realize there is nothing to look at, I lay down on my back stare at the ceiling.

My eyes open immediately to the sound of a heavy creaking. I quickly sit up and start examining the walls for signs of movement. To my right I see a black outline of an opening, as that section of the wall was being pushed out. I scramble to my feet, anxious to get out of this boring room when the door is raised. In the doorway I see the one-armed man with the cape. He is easily six and a half feet tall, surprisingly small build, and was mostly long and lanky. His brown hair was shoulder length and he had small glasses on the edge of his nose. His cape was a deep red color, almost a metallic blood red. Very distracting. That's when I noticed his eyes, the same color as his cape (or is his cape the same color as his eyes?). "Hello, Silber!" he said a little too friendly, "We are very glad to have you back! Since it's been a while, you're probably a little rusty so I will take you to Amber for your training."

I just stare blankly at him for a moment. "What do you mean welcome back? I have no idea where I am."

"Oh! I'm afraid I wasn't supposed to say that." He replied, his smile vanishing. "Pretend I didn't say anything, ok?" He stepped out of the doorway, allowing me to exit the cube. I walk hesitantly, not sure whether I like this guy or not. As soon as I had one foot out of the cube, his hand grabbed my shoulder. Not very lightly either. "By the way, you can call me Mr. Strauss."

After he let go, I continued leaving the cube, which led to a hallway that seemed to hold many more of these holding cubes. He motioned to the right, and I saw a pair of doors not too far way that seemed to go to a separate area of the building. "Follow me, we need to get your gear and some real clothes." He mumbled in a monotone voice. He started walking quickly, and it was a little hard to keep up with him. We reached the doors, and he pushed them open, revealing a bunch of lockers against the wall of what seemed to be a gym. I glance around at all the commotion from the other people there, realizing they were about my age.

"Where's my locker?" I asked, still mesmerized by a bunch of teens handling weapons I had never even imagined before.

"It's your lucky number, Silber." Strauss replied sounding quite annoyed. I then walk towards the lockers looking over the numbers, when they stop on 64.

"There it is, 64." I reach out and unlatch the locker door. Upon opening it, I find the clothes I wore before I came here. Gladly they looked brand new, and for all I knew, they could be. I grabbed them and my necklace and headed toward the changing room. After I changed I looked in the mirror, looking right in my eyes. They were slightly glowing silver, which means it's night time.

I walked out of the changing room, and stopped. I was hit with a tidal wave of déjà vu, and I noticed Strauss coming my direction. "Time to start training. Get your weapon out, and I will take you to Amber."

"Excuse me, but I don't have a weapon." I say somewhat confused.

"So you don't even remember that either? Well then, do as I say." He looked quite surprised, but continued. "All you have to do is wrap our hand around the moon on you necklace." I give him a quizzical look, but did what he said. Instantaneously, I felt the moon pendant cool drastically, and a low light shimmered from the cracks in my hand. Then, I feel shifting in my hand, so I glanced down and my jaw dropped. Sitting in my hand was an eight foot long silver pole, and when I looked to one end, I saw a four foot long blade in the shape of the crescent moon. "Welcome back Agent Silber, or as we like to call you, the Agent of the Moon."


	3. Chapter 3

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 3

I stare at the massive silver-blue scythe in my hand. It's cool to the touch, and it almost makes me shiver. "How long have I had this with me?" I barely manage to whisper. I let go and it automatically shrinks into my crescent moon necklace. Before Strauss can reply, I hear someone call out:

"Hey Silber! Long time no see!" I turn just in time to get half-tackled, half-hugged by someone. This someone was a girl about my age, nearly a foot shorter, yet somehow quite intimidating. She stepped back and brushed her shoulder length brown hair revealing one dazzling, green eye and one dark, brown eye. "Hello? You could at least act like you're happy to see me ya'know? Like, seriously, where the hell have you been?" I look at the girl, then at Strauss, and then back at the girl.

"Ah, yes, sorry but she has had some memory damage and she is having an interesting time getting back into the swing of things." He smiles, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "This, Silber, is-"

"Amber?" I blurt out.

"Yes… Um, how did you know that?" Strauss gives me an odd look. I just stare at Amber, trying to figure out whom she is and if I even know her.

"Who cares? Maybe her memory is coming back, right?" Amber replied quite happily. Strauss and I just looked at each other, his eyes examining mine steadily. Out of nowhere his stern face turned into a smiling, happy one.

"If that is true, than hopefully it shall come back sooner rather than later. Amber, go ahead and take Silber around and get her accustomed to her weapon again." Strauss turns around, facing the door, and raises his hand as if waving. "I shall see you soon Agents, and I expect progress." He walks towards the way we came in and leaves. I turn and face Amber, who was looking happy, confused, and excited all at the same time.

"Alright, uh, Amber. Let's get going shall we?" I gaze into her eyes, feeling a kind expression and bloodlust all at the same time. She nods, and motions to a door in the far corner on the other side of the gym.

"Come on, I'm interested in seeing what muscle memory you still have!" She breaks into a run, maneuvering between some of the other teens and young adults training in the room. I start to follow suit, when I have an idea. I quickly climb on top of one of the many platforms, viewing a path across other platforms, dummies, and other equipment. Without thinking, I start my way, nimbly jumping from platform to platform, occasionally hearing a grunt and sound of frustration as I ran across some people's heads. I easily made it to the other side, nearly beating Amber. "Well, looks like you still have your parkour skills." She laughs and opens the door. "Here it is!" She motions me inside the room and shuts the door.

I hear a click as the lock engages, preventing me of escape. I give her a very confused look, and I see her mouth: _It's ok. It's only a simulation._ I nod half-heartedly, and take in the room. It's pretty big, and almost looked like the park where Strauss found me. I look off in the distance and realized there is a real forest. That's when I notice the starry, night sky; although simulated, it still took my breath away. I freeze when I hear a low growling: it sounds just like the beasts I encountered in the city.

I quickly look around me, attempting to find the source, but all I see is a quiet park area. I look back at the trees and realize I could get a better view by climbing one of them. I jog over, not making a single noise, and scramble up the tree. My hand hovers near my necklace as I observe everything around me. Not entirely sure what I need to be doing, I go ahead and take out my scythe. I climb down a bit, my weapon not hindering me at all, and jump over to the next tree. I hear a couple dead leaves crunch to my right, so I turn and head off in that direction. I stop after jumping through a couple of trees, waiting to hear a sound. I hear a faint sniffing directly below me, and I lower my head, hoping to get a visual placement of the enemy. I see the pitch black fur shimmer slightly in the moonlight, and shortly after moving down a couple branches, I see its eyes gaze into mine.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground, with my scythe over my shoulder. I hear a loud thud, then a softer one, and I turn to see what happened. The beast's body was lying on the forest floor, and its head was about twenty feet away. I wonder why there's no blood when suddenly, the "beast" dissolves into multiple, white, three-dimensional pixels. They float up to the ceiling, and become some of the fake stars. _So all of these stars are of the beasts I've defeated?_ I wonder, rather mesmerized by what I just did.

Out of nowhere, I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turn, swinging my scythe as well, just to discover Amber standing there. "Whoa, easy there girl!" She shrieks, shielding her face with her hands.

I sigh, "Don't sneak up on me like that." I reply calmly. I let go of my scythe, turning it into its necklace form. "This is so weird, I have no idea what I'm doing, yet at the same time, I feel like I know exactly what I'm doing…" My voice trails off.

"Don't worry; it'll all come back eventually." Amber smiles. "Hey, I bet you haven't eaten much lately, so let's go get something to eat. Dinner should be ready by now." She takes my hand and leads me out the door. As soon as the she closed the door, she hugs me again, this time very tightly. "I'm just so glad you're back. We weren't sure we would ever see you again." I hear a sniffle and I hug her back. "You are practically my sister, so don't worry me like that ever again, promise?"

I laugh, "Of course Amber. I promise!" We high-five and start to giggle. Suddenly, a roar of hunger emerges from my stomach. "Now, let's go get some food, I'm starving!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 4

I follow Amber as she leads me to the dining area. The hallway was filled with fancy, priceless paintings and they all seemed to tell a story. Amber caught my glance, "You know, all of these paintings are based off of an agent's mission. Mine is actually just over here." She leads me to the painting, and I notice the frame shimmers somehow in two different colors: brown and green. Each time the frame changed color, the painting itself changed what it was displaying. "This painting has a second painting etched into it, showing my two sides, naturally." The picture with the green frame showed Amber as a medic, dragging people out of harm's way; the brown, (almost reddish I notice), depicts her bashing the skulls of the beasts head in with some odd-looking, copper weapon.

"Wow, that's really cool!" I say, mesmerized by how intricate the painting is. Then, thinking back on the fact that I used to be here a lot, I ask: "Do I have a painting here?" Amber gives me a quick nod, and clearly tries to change the subject.

"Hey, let's get going, I'm hungry too ya'know!" She takes my hand and leads me down the hall until reach an open set of metal doors.

"Why is so much of this place metal? There's almost no color at all here." I ask curiously. Without answering, Amber motions me inside the room, obviously impatient (and hungry). "Alright, alright I'm going." I assure her. I walk inside and immediately notice man people queued in front of many odd-looking machines. I see signs over each of the square machines, which each had an assortment of colorful buttons. The signs included: "Beef", "Chicken", "Pork", "Fish", and "All of the Above." I immediately head towards the "All of the Above" section and I hear Amber behind me.

"Well, glad to see that hasn't changed, Silber." She smirked. "I'm going to be in the fish section, kinda in the mood for some sushi ya'know?" She walks off, leaving me in line with many unfamiliar faces. As I stand in line, waiting for my turn to get some food, I notice a couple people staring at me. When they notice I saw them, they quickly resumed their conversations. I give each of them a confused look and go back to taking in the room. It was very big, nearly a grocery store sized room, and it was packed with other Agents like me. I also noticed that everyone had a certain pattern. It was a either a dark, blue rectangle with any number of red stars, a deep, red rectangle with silver stars, or a shimmering, black rectangle with silver stars. They were located on any spot the Agent deemed worthy. I could tell they resembled rank, but wasn't sure of the order.

I looked back at the line and realized everyone had gone through, so I hurried over to the machine. It was a big, gray, metal (how surprising) box. Listed on the colored buttons were all sorts of options, among them I saw: baby back ribs, steak kebab, sushi, and sesame chicken. Without hesitation, I hit the sesame chicken button, and the machine whirred and buzzed. With a nearly comical _ding_, a bowl of sesame chicken and rice pops out of a chute on the right side of the box, landing on a tray. Hearing my stomach I push the button twice more, getting three helpings of the food. I find a button labeled soy sauce, and stocked up on some. Picking up my tray and getting some utensils, I look around for Amber, not sure where she went.

I notice her sitting at a small table in the middle of the room, and I make my way towards her. I feel multiple eyes lock on to me, and I sense my face turning a little red. I keep my head down as I sit down next to Amber, glad to finally find some comfort among the crowd. "Man, you even got the same food as normal." Her voice was muffled due to a mouth stuffed with sushi. I saw her expression change, "It's alright, you had quite the reputation before you left. People are just surprised to see you I suppose, ya'know?" I look down at my food, and take a couple bites, loving the sweet, sesame flavor.

"I reckon," I say with a mouthful of rice, "but why is my memory gone? I'm still so confused, and I honestly feel bad because you seem like such a great friend." Amber's eyes softened, but she smiles.

"I'm just glad to have you back, and I bet you'll regain your memory soon." She takes another bite. "Want me to go ahead and refresh your memory on what this place is, why we do what we do, and how it all works?" I nod my head, intently waiting for her to start. "Alright, this is the Himmel Agency. We are all divvied up into one of three ranks: the blues are called Stern, the reds Riesen, and the blacks Loch. Stern are the basics and recruits, the Riesen are our officers and overall agents who have been here a while, and the Loch are the generals, leaders, and masters."

"What rank are we here?" I interject.

"We are both Riesen, with one star. The stars indicate the sub-rank you are. Although since Strauss didn't address you as Riesen, you may have to go through the advancement again." She stops and takes a couple more bites of sushi.

"Alright, that makes sense. So what is the reason for this agency? What are those beasts we seem to be hunting?"

"Those beasts are called Nachtwandererin. We usually just call them wanderers, and they are the reason this agency came into effect. We hunt these beasts, and sometimes capture them, to protect the people and figure out where they are coming from. The world does not know about this agency, nor do they know much about the wanderers. We are trying to keep it that way, in order to prevent mass panic. Somehow, their numbers are growing rapidly, and we can barely keep up with them."

"Interesting… Where do I fit in with this?"

"Well, you are a part of the NovA division. It stands for nocturnal, obedient, valiant assassins. You were the group's prize possession."

I nearly choke on my food. "I'm an assassin?!"

"Yes, you are." Amber's eyes harden and look at me intently. "They suspended the group for a while though, to look for you."

"Speaking of back when I disappeared, how come no one knows what happened?" I say, finishing up my chicken.

"Because you were on a solo mission; a solo mission that you never came back from until today."


	5. Chapter 5

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 5

All I do is stare at her, not sure what to say. Sure, I don't know what happened or what I did, but I still feel bad about not knowing. "Sorry…" I manage weakly, trying to come up with something to add. Before I can, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I see Amber mouth _Its Strauss_, and I turn my head to look at him. His eyes bore into mine, and I suddenly feel really small and insignificant.

He smiles, "Hello Agents, how was the meal?" All I do is stare back, but thankfully Amber saves the day.

"It was great, Silber got her usual-"

"Ah, is her memory improving?" He asks a little too quickly.

"Well, uh- no. I just mentioned her role here, before she left. She still hasn't had any breakthroughs." I detect a slight sadness in her voice.

Strauss looks back to me, "Well, please continue training. I want you out in the field soon; we might have a breakthrough soon." With that, he nods and turns away, his cape swishing along. I notice a rank symbol on his hand: black with many silver stars.

I turn back to Amber, who was giving me an interesting look. I change the subject, "So, where exactly did I wear my rank?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" She flashed a smile. "Let's take care of our trays; it's time we got you back into uniform." Amber, being as nice as she is, takes my tray and tells me to wait for her by the entrance. While walking to the doors, I felt more people's eyes drilling into the back of my head, making me feel slightly on edge. While waiting by the doors, I notice some commotion going on down the hallway. I jog over to see what's going on. As I got closer, I could tell it was a couple of people dressed up in medical scrubs, and they seemed to be trying to calm a patient down. They eventually move inside a room, and I hear the door slam and lock. Curious, I walk over to the door and look in the window. I see the two medics restraining the man onto an operating table, and I notice something odd. The man's right half of his body was really disfigured: he had claws poking out at the end of his fingers, random patches of something black, and his face was a little pushed outward. One of the medics notices me and pulls the curtain over the window, preventing me from seeing anything more.

I take a step back, trying to process what I saw when I see movement down the hall to my right. I turn my head to see Amber running my direction. "Come on!" She yells. "It's time to see if your uniform still fits." I smile and follow her back down the hall, but I was still thinking about what had just happened. She leads me to the area of the building labeled "Special Forces" and through a door labeled "Project NovA." Inside, the walls were still a metallic bland color, but the ceiling looked like a night sky. The room was semi-dark, but was still easy to see. On one wall were four paintings, and I saw one that was silver and circular. I was hit with a wave of déjà vu, but Amber pulled me over to another wall before I could ask.

In front of me were four lockers, each six feet tall, each labeled with a symbol. My eyes gravitated to the one with a silver crescent moon, and I instinctively touched the symbol. As soon as I did, the moon glowed slightly, and after hearing gears clicking and rotating, the locker opened. Inside was only a folded up outfit on the bottom, nothing else. I take out the clothes and hold them up. First were a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of black Levis. "Well these are comfortable." I say somewhat disappointed. "Wait, where's my rank at?" I look all over the shirt and pants but see nothing.

"Silly, you forgot your shoes and signature piece!" Amber chuckled as she took them out. The shoes were a silver and black pair of converse, and my signature piece is a bandana that shimmered blue and red at the same time. In the middle of it, I saw my rank: a red rectangle and a couple stars. "Go ahead and change, I'll be out here." She motioned to a door in the corner.

A couple minutes later I look at myself in the mirror. The shirt was a little snug, and showed some of my stomach, yet was still comfortable. The Levis fit perfectly, and match my converse. I pick up the bandana and tie it around my neck, with my rank clearly showing. I walk out of the changing room and do a ridiculous pose for Amber.

"You've still got it in you." She laughs. "Man, it doesn't even seem like you've left now." Her expression softened, and she looked away. I hug her, not sure how else to comfort my friend.

The intercom buzzes to life and I hear an unfamiliar female voice, "Agent Silber, would you kindly report to the Project NovA mission room." It wasn't a question. I look at Amber and she smiles, while practically shoving me out the door.

"Go get 'em tiger!" She calls out to me as I walk across the hall to the mission room. I knock twice, and I hear a faint "Come in."

I swing open the door and am taken aback with what I see. When I heard mission room, I imagined many people moving many directions doing many things. All I get is a small computer lab with a rather large monitor on the far wall. I see a figure leaning against a desk, arms crossed, and looking rather impatient. "Welcome back, Agent." The voice is female, and sounds strong and mighty. The woman turns her head, and the first thing I notice is an eye patch. On closer examination, the eye-patch was black and had silver stars, meaning she was one of the highest ranking officials. She was tall, at least six feet, and had short, jet black hair. She was also pretty muscular for a female, as well as intimidating.

"Hello, er-"

"I'm Stern Vonnie, but you can call me Von for short." She stands up straight, and I realize just how tall she is. "I'm here to debrief you on a mission you were assigned." She sees my face fill with concern. "Don't worry, you will have four days to prepare, so you'll be fine."

"Nice to meet you, Von." I nod, "What's my mission?"

"Your mission," she smiles, her blue eye penetrating my skull, "is to eliminate a small pack of Nachtwandererin. They are causing problems to a small town just outside of Haise. You up for it?"

I smile at her, "Hell yes I am."


	6. Chapter 6

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 6

Von just stares at me, leaving me unsure of whether what I said was good or not. Before I could apologize, she laughed, which felt more frightening. "You haven't changed one bit, Silber." She crossed her arms. "I will send you the full details of the mission to your room, there you can study as you wish. In the meantime, you should continue training and getting back into business."

"Yes ma'am," I reply sincerely, "I will talk to you if I have any questions." With that, I turn and walk out the door and into the bland, metallic hallway. I look around, realizing I'm a bit unsure of where to go, when I hear some commotion to my right. It's faint, but my curiosity dictates that I should check it out. I instinctively put my hand over my pendant, and I feel the cool metal elongate in my hand. Despite the hallway being brightly lit, I could still tell the blade was giving off a silver glow. I shiver with nostalgia, and continue to head towards the sound.

My steps were silent, despite having a massive weapon lazily lying on my shoulder, and my breaths were long and calm. When I came to the corner, I realized the hall was back where the doctors were doing something with that very disfigured man. My suspicion growing, I quickly turn and sprint for the room that they were in. I suddenly halt when I see blood flowing quite quickly from the crack in the door. No, not the crack at the bottom, the crack that ran diagonally nearly top to bottom, as if something was thrown at it. The glass was cracked, yet somehow not shattered. I listen and hear ragged breathing coming from the room. As soon as I took a step towards the room, the door bulged and cracked more, as well as oozing more blood. Before I could ready my weapon, a large black mass came exploding from the door.

The creature was a Nachtwanderer, who was dripping blood. I look back at the door, now laying on the floor, and noticed where the blood was coming from. All sorts of body parts were stuck in the cracks in the door, probably from one of the poor fellows I saw earlier. My eyes quickly move back to the beast, as its eyes find me. Before I can react, the beast lunged at me, and I shoved the shaft of scythe in the beast's mouth. Its jaws snapped at me, but couldn't break my scythe. I shoved it away, and took a swing with my weapon. The blade went right through the beast's torso, cutting him in half and causing more blood to go everywhere. My stomach growled, "Oh nasty… I just ate too!" I realized the beast was still alive, so I put the blade around its neck and my foot on its head. In one fluid motion, its head popped off, adding even more carnage to the hallway.

That's when I noticed the large group of people about 40 feet down the hall. "Well this'll take some explaining…" I mumbled to myself.

That's when I heard someone shriek, "There's a Nachtwanderer in the facility!" Before anyone could react or reply, Strauss emerges from the crowd. I noticed his eyebrows rise, and his eyes meet mine.

"Thank you Agent, just what I would expect from someone of your division." He chuckled, which seemed a little out of place considering the scene in front of him.

"Silber!" I hear Amber cry out. "Oh geez, are you alright? Is any of that blood yours?"

Before she could ask anything else, I quickly respond "I am alright, and no, none of that blood is mine! Honestly, you don't think I can take care of myself?" I smile, "Thanks for the concern though." I turn to Strauss, "So tell me, are you guys doing any experiments? Any top secret things going on?" Strauss only narrows his eyes a bit, but says nothing. I raise one eyebrow, expecting an answer.

"Nothing you need to know about right now." He says flatly. "Now all of you get! I need to clean this up." I glance at Amber, and we headed down the hall. She was giving me the look of "I want to know everything you know" and I figured I'd tell her.

"My room," I whispered, "Right now." We quickly and quietly walked to my room, not saying a word. Thankfully, she knew where my room was, as I did not. When we reached the door, there was a scanner with a hand symbol above it. I half-heartedly put my hand on it, and it buzzed, making sure I am the owner of the room. After a few seconds, the door opened, and we hurriedly went inside.

"Ok, tell me everything." Amber whispered with inquisitive eyes. I nod and told her about my experience, seeing the deformed man, hearing the commotion, and fighting the beast. Her jaw was on the floor for quite some time before she responded. "You don't think… The Nachtwandererin were made from this institute, do you?" All I can do is shrug.

"Maybe I could use my amnesia as a way to get access to the history of these beasts. See if there's something they aren't telling us." I cross my arms and stare at the starry night sky simulated on my ceiling.

Amber stands up and stretches. "I should probably get some sleep, as you should too." She yawns, then smiles. "I bet this was just some freak accident or something, but we definitely should research this. Without raising suspicion that is." I nod and she hugs me, the lazily skips out of the room. I sigh and plop down on my bed, not realizing how tired I was. My eyes closed and before I knew it, I was off in dreamland…


	7. Chapter 7

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 7

"Where am I?" I ask myself. I look around, but all I see is darkness. I look up, and out of nowhere, the "sky" above my head lit up as a full moon appeared. I felt my jaw drop, astounded by the moon's beauty. Then, the atmosphere shifted and I don't hear, but feel the bass from a huge explosion. Confused, I look around, but see no signs of what's happening. All I see is blackness. I look up back to the moon just to see a good third of it crack and crumble away from itself. Fragments of the moon go everywhere, and I notice a few rather large chunks heading towards me. I instinctively raise my hands, attempting to shield my face. That's when I notice claws erupting from my hands; black, coarse fur growing from everywhere on my body. I scream in agony, feeling my bone structure re-shape itself, and my scream slowly turns into a roar of some beast.

"Silber!" A voice shouts, distantly calling to me. "Agent! Get up!" With that I hear commotion, a constant but fast beeping, and I feel hands on my shoulders. With that, I open my eyes to be blinded by white light.

"Where am I?" I mumble. I have a sense of déjà vu, feeling like I said that before, when I recall what happened. I start to frantically move, looking around to figure out where I am. I notice the beeping increase, and it hits me that I'm hearing my own heartbeat.

"Silber, you're fine, calm down!" I hear a familiar voice say. Looking over, I see Strauss with his hand on my shoulder. He looked different, his face showed slight signs of fear. _But what are they afraid of?_ I thought. _Me?_ I notice I'm strapped down tightly, and I begin to worry, thinking about the pain of becoming some beast.

"Why am I here?" I pant, my heart rate slowing down. "And why am I tied up?"

Without missing a beat, Strauss replied: "We installed health monitors in every agent's room, just in case something happened so we could get them medical attention. We were alerted by your system that something was going on, and we found you seizing in your bed. You're strapped down because we didn't want you to hurt yourself." He looks at me, and I can't determine what his expression is. Guilt? Pity? Why would he feel those things?

"Alright, well I'm better now, so could I go back to my room?" I mumble, not sure what else to say or do.

"Not just yet, we are still running diagnostics on you. We wouldn't want you to seize up while walking down the hallway, now would we?" His expression lightened, and I was shocked to see him express any emotions other than anger or indifference.

"I suppose so…" I trailed off as I suddenly felt drowsy.

I came to in my bed, wondering if what happened actually happened. Or if it was just a dream. I groan, then yawn as I stretch and get up. I instinctively check for my necklace, which was hanging around my neck, and look around my room. Everything looks like how it was when I fell asleep last night. I sigh and get on my feet, stretching some more. I get dressed in my uniform, black, black, and more black. Right after I put on my bandana, I hear a knock at my door. I open it to find Amber, and she hugs me out of nowhere. "Good morning Sunshine! Or moonlight." She laughs. Before I can reply, her smile fades and she points to the trash can in the corner of my room. "Is that blood?"

"Wait, what?" I turn around and hurry over to the trash can. I notice some blood on the side, and I suddenly wonder what's in there. "Well, here goes nothing." I open the trash can and a horrible smell emerged from it. After gagging a bit, I hear Amber scream. Looking inside, I see a pool of blood, and a severed head floating on top.


	8. Chapter 8

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 8

Upon seeing the head I shriek a little myself. I feel the trash can slip from my hands, splattering blood everywhere as it hits the floor. I see Amber's eyes roll back and I catch her before she falls. I lay her on the bed and try to come to terms over having a severed head in my trash can. Before I can react, my door bursts open and I hear ravenous laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Someone practically roared. I count 4 guys, each wearing red t-shirts displaying the word "comet" and black jeans. I felt some pent up anger bubble up inside me, as if I know these guys and have a deep dislike for them. I saw one of them pretend to faint and before I knew it I was on my feet glaring into his face. They immediately stopped laughing, but one still had a grin on his face.

"How's it going honey?" he continued to grin, showing off his crooked and broken teeth. He had a buzz cut, his light brown hair is so short he looks bald. I notice one of his ears is split in half, looking like he had a bad encounter with a wanderer before. He steps closer, waiting for a reply.

"What the hell is so funny?" I growl so violently I scared myself.

"Woah woah hon, don't be so hostile. We only pulled a measly prank." His grin was starting to piss me off.

"So that head is plastic or something?" I say quietly trying to suppress my anger.

"Naw it's authentic, stole it from the Autopsy room." He snickered. "Thought we would welcome back to the facility hon! Especially after being gone so long." That caught my attention. Before I could ask he pinned me against the wall, his face way too close to mine.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I barely managed to say. I felt his free hand start its way to somewhere it shouldn't and I felt something in me snap. His eyes widened in fear, and I felt my eyes tingle. Without thinking I sunk my teeth into his arm, and he gasped in pain and surprise. He let me go and stumbled back, looking at his wound shocked me. It looked like he got bit by something with fangs, not human teeth. I immediately feel my teeth, but all is normal.

"What the freak is wrong with you?!" He shrieked. All I did was glare at him, spitting out some blood on the floor. He took a step forward as if he was about to charge, but suddenly a lanky figure blinked into existence in front of him.

"Go to your rooms, all of you." Strauss said eerily quiet. Without hesitation they turned and left. I saw the one I bit give me the finger and I bit back an insult. I suddenly felt exhausted and slumped on my bed, almost sitting on Amber's face. Strauss turns and looks at me, his eyes piercing through my skin. "Seems you still have a knack of finding trouble…" His voice trailed off. He gracefully scooped up Amber with his one arm and started walking towards the door.

"How long was I gone for?" I murmur quietly. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks.

"Go back to bed." Is all he said, the door shutting behind him. I lay down on my bed, not sure what to think or do. Before I even thought of getting rid of the head, I felt my eyes close as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I open my eyes to the bare ceiling of my room, feeling groggy as hell. I groan and stretch, not sure how long I slept for. I glance over to my trash can, and there was no head to be found. I sighed with relief, glad it was taken care of. I jump at the sound of someone's voice coming from my wall. "Good afternoon Agent. Sleep well?" I look over to see Von's face taking up the entirety of my wall.

"Good afternoon?" I murmur, "How long was I out?"

"Oh, for about 41 hours." Von said nonchalantly. My jaw dropped, but before I could say anything she continued. "I thought I would get you up so you can have a little time to train for your mission tomorrow."

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that…" I say, trying to remember something I wanted to know.

"Well, better hit some facilities and simulations before you fall back asleep." She chuckled. I stood up, yawned and stretched, hearing my everywhere pop. "There's a folder on your nightstand, it will brief you on what you need to know about the village. Report in ready to go at 0800 tomorrow Agent. And be ready." Before I could comment her face disappeared and I was left alone in my room again. I lazily picked up the folder, walked through my door and started my way to the cafeteria to get some sesame chicken.

After scarfing down two bowls of sesame chicken I open the folder. The village is known as Equinox, which is nestled between some mountains. Residents report many disappearances as of late and wanderers have been seen many times. After cleaning my dishes and trying to ignore all the looks I received from others I made my way to the gym area. "Now which facility should I use first?" I mumble to myself. I glance around, looking at weight machines, climbing walls, simulations for different scenarios, and room labeled weapon mastery.

I head towards the rock climbing area, making sure I can traverse the mountainy region of Equinox. I don't bother putting on a harness, and I just start climbing. I kept on climbing until my muscles started aching and screaming at me. Recalling what those four jack-asses did to me and Amber made my anger resurface. So naturally, I headed over to the weight section to beat on some pads and dummies. After about an hour and many frightened looks from other agents, I decided to call it quits and went to the locker room to shower and change clothes.

As I was opening locker 64 I heard some call, "Silber!" I turn my head to see Amber walking my direction. I smile until I see her sad expression. "I'm so sorry I wussed out on you…" She looked very disappointed in herself.

"Don't be, I wasn't sure what to do anyway." I hug her, "But who were they anyway? I feel like I knew them before."

"That was Brian, leader of the comets." She said the words like they tasted bad in her mouth. "He always flirted with you, no matter how much you put him off. Unfortunately that just made him mad, and he's always been that guy to try and make our lives hell."

I gave her a quizzical look, "Flirted with me? As in he liked me?" Amber nodded, and I pretended to gag. She smiled and I was glad my attempt at making her happier worked. "So what are the comets then?" I saw Amber roll her eyes.

"Basically the mercenaries of Himmel. As most of the jobs we do involve money, they go for whoever gives the most. Even if the contracts aren't allowed by the agency." She shifted her weight. "They are a really stupid group of people is all, try to avoid them."

I chuckled, "I'm leaving for a mission in about 11 hours anyway so that shouldn't be a problem." She looked at me nervously. "Don't worry, I do feel nervous but it's probably an easy mission to get me back in the groove."

"I know but still, all you really have right now is good muscle memory." She sighs. "What happens if that doesn't work?"

"I'll just have to hope it does then, don't I?" I shut my locker, and head towards the showers, waving goodbye. Sometime later I found myself in my room, waiting for 8 o'clock. I change into uniform and decide to head to mission control and wait outside the door. After standing around for some time I see Von walking towards me. As she gets closer I realize just how tall and frightening she is.

"Ready for your first mission Silber?" She asks with a grin. I merely nod.


	9. Chapter 9

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 9

Holy hell am I nervous. Not long ago, I found myself wandering through downtown Haise, the definition of an industrialized city. Rats, trash, sewers letting off steam, abandoned buildings filled with god knows what: the whole package. After being chased by some scary black beasts and saved by an even scarier one-armed man, I am told I'm some agent for the Himmel Agency. The HA is a semi-secret organization that eliminates Nachtwanderers, and I am one of the best assassins they've got. Now I am walking to an airship, about to be escorted to the mission location, and I a week ago I barely knew my own name.

_This'll be just great._ I think sarcastically to myself. I walk through the door to the hangar, taken aback by its size. The hangar is easily bigger than a warehouse or super-store, and filled to the brim with airships of all sizes. _How they keep any of this a secret I'll never know…_ I look around, hoping to find some idea on where to go, but oddly enough, the hangar seemed empty. "Uh, hello?" I say timidly. I waited, but no response. I shrug and decide to walk around and hope I find someone.

After a couple minutes, I hear the sound of some engines starting up nearby, I duck under some wings and cockpits until I find the source. I find the airship, one of the medium sized ones meant for a small squad of agents. It's a light blue color with dark purple stripes along the nose all the way back to the wings. The airship honestl looked like a really big fish, being oblong with six wings jutting out on each side. However, I don't find anyone inside. I furrow my brow and open up the hatch to find… Nothing. Then out of the blue comes a soothing and calm female voice: "Hello agent, this is Heilige speaking." I fall back out of the cockpit in surprise.

"You're who?" I say as I dust myself off. 'Also, where are you?"

"My name is Heilige, and I am one of the HA's artificial intelligence. I am going to accompany you on this flight and give you a briefing to make sure you understand your objective." I wait for Heilige to continue speaking, but it seems that's all she has to say.

"Well, thanks?" I mumble not sure what to say. "Please tell me I don't have to fly this thing myself…"

"Do not worry, as an introductory mission I will be the one controlling the airship. All you have to worry about, agent, is your mission. Please make sure you have all of your belongings and enter the cockpit so I may brief you on your task." I wrap my hand around my crescent moon necklace, and notice something weird. I looked at the shape and it seemed fatter, not as small and thin as before. I shrug and hop into the ship, taking note of the fuzzy dice hanging from the arm rest. I giggle a bit, and shut the hatch.

"Alright, where am I going and what am I doing?" It's odd talking to open air, knowing there's not an actual person there.

"Your task is to eliminate a small nest of Nachtwanderers in the downtown Haise area." I feel the airship start to lift up, but before I can really watch where we are going, a holographic map covers the windshield. "You have 7 targets. They should be in this building, but beware they are spread out among multiple floors. I see one of the buildings light up, and notice it's just a couple blocks away from the park where Strauss found me.

"How nostalgic…" I mutter under my breath.

"Do you understand everything agent?" Heilige asks way too sweetly.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I reply, leaning back in my seat hoping to get my heart rate down.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence (do AI's know what awkwardness is?) the airship starts to slow down and before I know it, I'm back in Haise. "Why is it so dark in the morning?" I inquire, "Shouldn't the sun be up?"

"The sun is up, the air pollution levels in this city are atrocious." I give the panel a weird look, almost sensing some emotion in her voice. "I mean, Haise has the largest amount of air pollution in the world, so bad it's basically always night here."

"Alright well thanks for the ride, I guess I should make my way to the nest." I hop out of the airship, and look around. I'm at the top of one of the smaller skyscrapers, to my left I see the park, meaning the building is to my right.

"Come back here when the job is done, oh and good luck Agent." Heilige says reassuringly. I nod at the ship, which feels very weird to do, and walk over to the ledge. Below me, about twenty stories is the ground. I sigh and go to wrap my hand around my necklace to take out my scythe. I decide against it, realizing I still have to get to the nest, meaning I need to do some hardcore parkour. I see a fire escape on the other building and move to the corner. It's easily a twenty foot jump, but it's all I have. Before I can rationally think about the idiotic stunt I'm about to do, I back up and make a run for it. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I become airborne, predicting my trajectory and looking for a viable railing to grab.

The next thing I know, I'm holding onto a semi sturdy rail, and my hands hurt like hell. I quickly pull myself up, the adrenaline kicking in big time. I smile crosses my face and I ascend up the fire escape to the top. I take a quick look at building where the nest is and make a jump for a conveniently placed open window. Unfortunately and not so conveniently I realize the window is actually closed. Before I can react my shoulder rams into the window, but the window didn't shatter. Instead it fragmented along my shoulder and I felt chunks of glass slice open my skin. I clench my teeth trying not to scream, all the while screaming in my head at how stupid I was for not noticing the obvious. I reach for something to grab, but find nothing as gravity seemingly kicks in. I panic, not sure what to do and instinctively reach for my necklace while the other hand grabs at a minute ledge.

I feel my necklace elongate into the scythe, not sure what to use it for. I look back at the building I jumped from and see a balcony about ten stories down. I make a leap, looking for something to slow my fall. Why I waited till I jumped I will never know, but what I do know is my scythe took the blunt force of the wall. I heard a crack to see my scythe split in half. I hold one half in each hand and realize I started to fall. I curse, thinking I just got myself killed when I feel one half of my scythe get lighter and one get heavier. I look to see a pair of Kamas in my hands.

Without thinking I jammed them both into the side of the building, the blades cut through like butter, and felt myself slowing down from the fall. My right shoulder feels like it's being torn out of its socket but I grit my teeth until I stop. I look down at the balcony, only 5 feet down and remove my Kamas from the wall, landing on my left shoulder this time. I lay spread eagled on the balcony, gasping for air, wincing with each breath due to the impact with the window.

After a few minutes, I get up and look at my new weapons. The resembled my scythe, just smaller and with a more intricately shaped blade. I groan, feeling some shards of glass stuck in my shoulder. I take my bandana off of my neck and wrap it tightly around my shoulder, hoping to stop the bleeding for now. _I have a mission to finish._ I think to myself, feeling honestly pathetic for messing up. I look up at the window I smashed into, noticing how fragile it looks. "Maybe I can climb up the building with these Kamas like picks, and smash the window in." I mutter between breaths. "Wait, but then they'll hear me coming which will blow my element of surprise." I groan, unsure of what to do, tears of pain stinging my eyes. I suddenly remember when I was hiding behind the corner of the alley and getting a bloody nose. Looking back at the window, I notice the large amount of red in the epicenter. "They probably already smell me, what's the use?"

I sigh and climb onto the railing of the balcony. I take a deep breath and jump to the nest building, attempting to put most of my weight on my left shoulder. Both Kamas sink into the building and stop. I pull one out and sink it higher into the wall, then do the same with the other. _Success!_ I happily think as I ascend the building. Once I make it to the window, I have a metal taste in my mouth and my right shoulder is hurting even more. I try to look through the window but can't make anything out due to the cracks and blood. I just decide to go for it. Hanging from my left arm, I swing as hard as I can with my right. The blade shattered the glass easily and I quickly swung inside.

Looking around I see nothing but an empty and dirty room. A beat up desk and broken chair sit in the corner and the door was laying on the floor. As quietly as I can, I walk over to the doorway, and cautiously peep my head out. The hallway was long but was only connected to a few other rooms. I sneaked over to the next doorway and found yet another empty room. I start to get nervous, as I haven't seen or heard any Wanderers yet. I continue walking down the hallway when I hear a small scratching noise coming from the room at the end of the hall. I slowly crouch-walk towards the closed door, and the scratching stops.

I ready my Kamas and slowly push open the door. The room is pitch black and I don't see anything. But before I can turn around, multiple sets of blue eyes appeared, and the light from my blades illuminated many sets of fangs. "Oh sh-" I get cut off by a deafening roar and feel the wind knocked out of me as one of the beasts tackles me.


	10. Chapter 10

The Agent of the Moon

Chapter 10

The creature's claws dig into my shoulders, causing the glass shards to push farther into my skin. I (with much shame) scream in agony, my grip tightening on my Kamas. The beast roars while shifting most of its weight on one "hand" and I take the opportunity to swing my Kama with as much force as I can muster. The blade somehow manages to lodge itself right in the creature's shoulder joint. The heavy black mass of fur and muscle jumps off of me, a look of pain and shock in its eyes, with my weapon sticking out of its shoulder. I roll to the side, right into another one. Blindly slashing in its direction, trying to keep the damn thing at bay while I try to stand up. My shoulder gives out as I fall to the floor, already having sustained too much damage to support my weight. I feel one of the beast's hot and rancid breath on my neck. My head swam and nausea filled my stomach at the smell. I assume it's human flesh. I cry out in agony as I feel something like razor blades cut into where my neck meets my shoulder, and immediately everything goes white.

I come to, my fingers throbbing, mouth incredibly dry, and really just aching everywhere. I'm lying on the floor, and I feel something sticky on my face as I lift my head. "Holy crap!" I exclaim, voice cracking, as I scramble to my feet. I stand there speechless observing the carnage all around me. I can't even tell you how many were here, as pieces and parts were _everywhere_. I mean it. My gaze follows some blood spatters trailing from the floor, up the wall, along the ceiling, and down the other wall. I shake in absolute terror, unsure of what just happened. I look around for my Kamas, and see one underneath a pile of… Ew…. Luckily the handle was sticking out enough so I pick it up and give the weapon a few shakes. The gore hit the ground with a sickening splat, and I spot the other weapon lodged into the wall to my right. I tiptoe over to the Kama, its blade giving off a faint glow, and pull it out of the dry wall. I sigh attempting to calm myself down. It doesn't work. "Well I suppose I should… check the rest of the building… yeah…" My voice trails off as I stumble towards the door.

I enter the hallway, but not before peeking around the corner. I face the long end of the hall, take a deep breath, and take my first step forward. The floor lets out a rather loud creak, causing me to jump. "Are you kidding me?!" I mumble along with a few other choice words. I continue down, checking every room as quickly and as quietly as possible. All I find, if anything, is a bunch of old furniture and dust everywhere. As I turn around to head towards the stairs, I notice something crudely engraved in the wall.

The first line read: **SET ME FREE**

** HELP ME**

I shudder just looking at it, and proceed towards the stairs. I attempt to open quietly, but the rust on the hinges had other plans. After a loud *SQUUUEEEAK* I pause, checking for any noise or signs of movement. At first I hear nothing, but I then pick out a faint echo of something. It almost sounds like whimpering. I shift my head, attempting to figure out which direction the sound is coming from. _If it's actually injured it would naturally go down, instead of fighting gravity._ I think to myself.

_Good idea me!_

_I'm crazy aren't I? Talking to myself like this._

_SHUT UP! _I nearly yell aloud, annoyed with myself. I decide to follow my logic, and quietly make my way down the stairs. The whimpering gradually gets louder, and after about 4 flights I make out a rather large, black, furry mass still clawing its way down the stairs. I stand there motionless; this Wanderer is at least twice the size of any other I had ever seen! I ready my Kamas, and take another step. Unfortunately for me, I fail to notice the large pool of blood on the step below me. Before I know it I land on the creature. _What the hell is my problem? Could I be any clumsier?_ I think angrily to myself. Then when I remember I just landed on a massive killing machine I hurry away from it, going up a few steps. I stop, and notice it just starts frantically moving faster, almost like it's scared. Instead of a growl it lets out a rather pathetic whimper and continues clawing its way down the stairs. I realize it's missing an arm and a leg, and its second leg appears to be fractured and limp. I sigh and with a swift move I leap back onto the beast, driving my Kamas into its head, silencing the Wanderer for good.

I sit on top of the roof, attempting to process what had happened. _Did something come along and attack them? But why didn't it attack me? It was clearly a bloodthirsty animal._ I groan, and lay on my back, looking up at the smoggy, dirty sky. Only a hint of red and orange was visible suggesting a sunset or sunrise. I jump up to my feet with a sudden realization. My bandana is no longer on my right shoulder. I also recall busting my shoulder into the window. I gasp looking down at myself, realizing I was practically not wearing anything. My shirt is tattered and torn to hell, my black jeans scuffed up and torn everywhere, and my shoes just completely gone. Turning my attention back to my shoulder, I rip off my shirt (the wind could've blown it off to be honest) and turn my attention to where I crash landed.

"What?" is all I can say. My shoulder looks like it has been healing for weeks, even though I busted it today. I try moving it more, and wince. My fingertips run across some bumps in my skin as I brush my silver hair out of the way. "Crap, the glass shards are still in there…" I mutter. I sit back down my hands propping my head up. I take a deep breath, and let out a long sigh along with a couple coughs (thanks pollution) as I await my ride to show up. "This'll make a fun story when I get back," I chuckle, "Oh I just failed at parkour, alerted the Wanderers to my presence, got ambushed, basically killed, and wake up to everything being dead except me."


End file.
